Kamen Rider Joker
Kamen Rider Joker is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Biography When Philip abducted by a fallen organization NEVER, and all non T2-Gaia Memories disabled by the T2-Eternal Memory, Shotaro receives Sokichi Narumi's Lost Driver. With the T2 Joker Memory he found before encountering Katsumi Daido, he can become Kamen Rider Joker allowing him to fight on his own, using the powers of the Joker Memory to their full potential. Before Philip becomes one with the Earth after saving Wakana and defeating the Utopia Dopant, he came across the Lost Driver that was given by his mentor's spirit, which was thought to be lost after Kamen Rider Joker was defeated by Kamen Rider Eternal, and gives it to Shotaro as a farewell gift, allowing Shotaro to continue fighting as Kamen Rider Joker once more after his disappearance using the standard Joker Memory. About a year later, Shotaro continues to fight doing the best he can to protect the city of Futo when a gang of kids calling themselves EXE, using leftover Gaia Memories to assume Dopant forms and proclaim themselves to be successors of Museum, becomes a threat. However, he is soon reunited with Philip when the later is done reconstructing his body. Together, they once again protect the city as Kamen Rider Double. He can be Kamen Rider Joker anytime he want if just in case if Phillip isn't available. Details Though has a similar air attacks as Kamen Rider W's Joker Half-Changes, Joker's specials/finishers (safe for air version), including the Rider Cancel are different. However, has a similar boost as W FangJoker's Rage Mode, except it is hidden and increases his agility, and worst of all costs 25% of super gauge. One of Joker's best move that is similar to Hibiki's Oni forms cancelling between his Hold ■ and his other specials, is cancelling between ■-String and ▲ attacks, but must be learn to cancel to other specials, in which his ▲ attacks cannot, as well as learning how to perform an infinite combos in a certain timing on this link attacks. His only finisher is a barrage of Maximum Drive punches and kicks to Rider Punch, when hit ended with Rider Kick Combo. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Close-range combatant *Has a great attack points than W *Some moves is similar to W's Joker Half-Changes moves *Can link between ■ strings and ▲ (a steady kicks to walk) besides Hold ■ (Rider Double Kick) *Combo between ● (Rider Punch) tap release and Rider Cancel has a great advantage to evade incoming attacks *▲+● (Rider Kick (Dash)) shares a most of Kuuga's ▲+● ((Rising/Amazing) Mighty/(Rising) Ultimate Kick) properties *Can Rider Cancel to special moves Weaknesses/Cons *A link combo between ■ strings and ▲ (a steady kicks to walk) must be learned carefully from losing a frame-traps and when these link combo ends *As ▲ (a steady kicks to walk) can only link ■ strings, it does not mean Joker can link to other specials *Hold ■ (Rider Double Kick) is difficult to Rider Cancel *Using R1/↓ ("Count Up Your Sins") has most weaknesses: **Cost amount of meters **While against (mostly close-range) surroundings only makes Joker wide open and vulnerable against incoming attacks Gallery ' Ss20_3_1.jpg|"Count Up Your Sins!" Ss20_3_2.jpg Ss20_3_3.jpg|Joker riding Machine HardBoilder Ss20_3_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Much like both separate W characters (Shotaro/original and Philip/FangJoker), Joker uses the motorcycle HardBoilder. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters (W) Category:Alternate Playable Characters